El chico fantasma
by LacieBaskerville1278
Summary: ¿Quieren saber cual es la peor combinación para una persona asustadiza? Un fantasma ver espíritus caos total
1. Prologo

**Naruto y sus personajes perteneces al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Prologo**

Alguna vez han sentido o visto cosas que otros no?... Digo alguna vez han visto un fantasma o hablado con uno?

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y yo invoque a uno sin querer y ahora por mi imprudencia y por el raro don que existe en mi familia debo ayudar a este ente a cruzar de nuevo a donde pertenece, este es el drama en que se convirtió mi vida...todo gracias a un tablero de ouija...alcohol y mucho alcohol.


	2. Lo inevitable

**Naruto y sus personajes perteneces al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 1. Lo inevitable**

Alguien alguna vez dijo que "las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable" creo que eso fue muy aplicado a mi familia, debido a que desde que la primera mujer Haruno puso un pie en este mundo fuimos dotadas "inevitablemente" con este don.

¿A qué me refiero con esto? pues verán desde mi bisabuela Mito, mi abuela Tsunade y mi madre Mebuki todas las mujeres en la familia Haruno han tenido el don de tener contacto con lo desconocido o mejor dicho con el más allá o específicamente ver y hablar con fantasmas. Mi madre por su parte siempre ha tratado de protegerme de este don y a diferencia de mis antecesoras que toman este asunto con normalidad para mi es un asunto de pesadilla, debo admitirlo soy demasiado asustadiza por eso siempre que los veo trato de fingir que no lo hago para que ellos no se den cuenta y comiencen a acosarme, no es que sean como en las películas de terror por el contrario ellos se divierten de asustar a las personas y conmigo al parecer es su deporte favorito, pero en fin creo que aparte de mi infortunio soy una joven normal como cualquier otra persona, tengo 15 años mis ojos son grandes y color verde jade, mi cabello es largo y lacio de color rosa (lo sé esto también es raro) no soy muy alta más bien soy estatura promedio, no tengo curvas exuberantes pero tengo un cuerpo lindo y mi color de piel es muy blanco pero lindo. Mis mejores amigas desde la infancia son Ino y Hinata, aunque ellas nunca han sabido de mi "don" y secretamente (bueno no tanto ya que la maldita de Ino lo gritó a los cuatro vientos en la clase de gimnasia en venganza de haberla llamada puerca) estoy enamorada del chico más popular de la escuela Uchiha Sasuke (kyaaaaaaa) tengo desde inicio de clases que compartó salón con él pero nunca me eh podido acercar a hablarle y creo que él ni siquiera sabe que existo, ya que con la única persona con la que convive es con el novio de Hinata y mi mejor amigo Naruto aunque nunca eh sabido el porqué son tan cercanos ellos dos.

Creo que ni Sasuke ni yo imaginamos que nuestros destinos tan separados terminan por cruzarse inevitablemente.

 **Notas de la autora: Quise subir sólo el prologo como un pequeño experimento y espero que con este capitulo entren un poco más de contexto. La historia se desarrollara la mayor parte con humor jaja y creo que con este capitulo sabrán quien es el espiritu que Sakura invocara accidentalemente, además la historia se desarrolla en el "mundo real" y eh jugado un poco con los parientes de Sakura.**

 **Agradecimientos a:**

 **Adrit126**

 **Marishka16**

 **Noemitg-chan**

 **Saludos y hasta el próximo capitulo. :D**


	3. Falsedad

**Naruto y sus personajes perteneces al mangaka Masashi Kishimoto yo solo los utilizo para fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Capítulo 2. Falsedad.**

Desperté en medio de un campo de flores era un lugar muy extraño pero sobre todo desconocido por lo cual comencé a caminar para encontrar algún indicio de algo familiar. Al caminar pude ver la silueta de una persona que me parecía familiar, era más ni menos que mi abuela Tsunade, pero..

-Es enserio abuela! ni como fantasma puedes dejar la bebida- mi abuela falleció hace unos 5 años era una bebedora de tiempo completo y por lo visto ni después de morir se le quitó.

-Calla ingrata que todavía te quejas de que te vengo a visitar- exclamó en su tono molesto de siempre.

-Pues yo no pedí tu visita…-murmure lo más bajo que pude hasta que sentí un impacto en mi cara.

-No me faltes el respeto mocosa! respeta a tus adultos-

-Ja adultos dirás bien a las brujas porque es imposible que no envejecieras! dime que diablos tenia el sake que te tomabas!- le reclame.

-Ja celosa? digamos que me sabía conservar muy bien- decía mientras se pasaba las manos por el cuerpo.

-Dirás que le vendiste el alma a algo para seguir así!- respondí para hacerla enojar pero en ese momento vi su sonrisa aquella que siempre me presagio que nunca iba a ganar las discusiones.

-Oh querida deberías seguir mi ejemplo y venderle tu alma a alguien...para que te salgan los pechos jajajaja- me quedé de piedra ante esto y ella comenzó a carcajearse como siempre recordaría toda mi vida.

-Ya deja de burlarte de mi!, ya dime que quieres?!- para mi sorpresa dejó de reírse y me miró seriamente.

-Sakura antes de que me vaya de nuevo quiero darte un consejo-murmuró con una voz seria y profunda.

-¿Que pasa?- murmure con miedo ya que mi abuela no era una persona muy seria que digamos.

-No juegues con el ángel- dijo en un tono sombrío.

-Angel? a qué te refieres abuela- pregunté con una enorme duda.

-Tal vez lo sepas luego pero no olvides mi consejo en fin me voy…-dijo mientras desaparecía ante mi.

Desperté en mi cuarto totalmente sobresaltada y al mirar mi reloj vi que era muy tarde para ir al colegio y mi celular estaba totalmente muerto, como pude me cambie y sali corriendo hacia mi escuela. Por fortuna hoy en la primera clase me tocaba el profesor Kakashi y él siempre llega tarde así que no me preocupe tanto. Al llegar a mi salón fui a dejar las cosas a mi lugar pero antes de llegar sentí el abrazo de mis mejores amigas Ino y Hinata.

-Frente pensamos que no llegarías- dijo una muy alegre Ino.

-Sakura-san pense que tal vez estabas enferma, te llame al celular pero me mandaba a buzón- decía tímidamente Hinata.

-Lo siento chicas al parecer mi cargador ya no funciona-

-Deberías comprar otro porque no vamos hoy después del colegio- propuso Ino pero la conozco ir de compras con ella es terminar cargando sus bolsas.

-Lo siento Ino puerca pero hoy debo pasar al cementerio- dije un poco nostalgica.

-Sakura lo siento olvide la fecha perdóname- decía una preocupada Ino.

-No te preocupes Ino estoy bien sólo quiero llevarle algunas flores a papá ahora que mamá está de viaje-

-Quieres que te acompañemos- propuso Hinata.

-Se los agradezco pero no hace falta- ya no pudimos conversar más porque llego Kakashi-sensei.

Entre clases creo que mi mente divagaba pues hoy era el aniversario luctuoso de mi papá hace un año el falleció en un accidente de auto y a pesar de la habilidad que existe en la familia nunca vi a papá, mamá dice que tal vez él se fue directo al cielo pero por ello no me siento mejor. Quise distraerme de ese tema y mire hacia la ventana y lo vi en la última fila al lado de la ventana al chico que me encanta Sasuke Uchiha no pude evitar admirarlo era totalmente hermoso, pero su mirada mostraba un brillo de dolor que me sorprendió acaso Sasuke estaba sufriendo...digo el estoico Sasuke que todas amamos?, en ese momento vi que el volteo a mirarme y frunció el ceño, y quién no si encuentra a una loca acosadora! inmediatamente me voltee y fingí hacer otra cosa y no volví a voltear a su dirección.

Al salir de clase me despedí de mis amigas y pase por una florería y me dirigí al cementerio y al llegar limpie su tumba y deje las flores y le conté mis pocas aventuras, cuando estaba a punto de irme vi por el rabillo del ojo a una hermosa mujer de cabello negro y largo estaba inclinada ante una tumba llorando desconsoladamente, la verdad no soy muy buena en estas cosas pero no soporte su llanto y me acerque.

-Disculpe por interrumpir señora, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunte un poco insegura por haber ido hacia ahí, pero entonces la dama volteo a mirarme y pude confirmar lo que ya creía era muy hermosa.

-Gracias por tu preocupación estoy bien- me contestó cortésmente.

-Lo siento no pude evitar acercarme, tomé- le dije mientras le ofrecía mi pañuelo.

-Gracias jovencita-murmuró la señora y en ese momento sentí una presencia detras mio y solo sentí un empujón.

-No deberías meterte en donde no te llaman acosadora- me quedé paralizada la persona que me dijo esas palabras horribles era más que Sasuke.

-Lo siento sólo quería ayudar- dije mientras tenía ganas de llorar.

-Nadie pidió tu ayuda así que lárgate de aquí- dicho esto me tomó por la muñeca y me llevó hasta la puerta del cementerio.

Después de que me soltó dio marcha atrás y no volteo ni una sola vez, y no pude soportarlo me fui corriendo a mi casa y llore de coraje por cómo había sido tratada por la persona de la que estaba enamorada, pero a la vez me sentí agradecida ya que sabía lo falso que era Sasuke Uchiha.

 **Notas de la autora: espero que me tengan un poco de paciencia ya que es mi primer fic con esta temática y es el segundo que escribo por lo cuál espero no decepcionarlos.**

 **Agradecimientos especiales a:**

 **Noemitg-chan**

 **Adrit126**

 **Marishka16**

 **Espero que sigan acompañando a esta historia y muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Hasta la próxima :D**


End file.
